Night in Fairy Hills
by kyleemin 1523
Summary: kisah kegiatan malam erza di kamarnya yang di ketahui gray untuk pertama kali


Night in fairy Hills

disclaimer: Hiro Mashima

By: Kyleemin 1523

yo minna! akhirnya bisa upload fic gaje lagi setelah keluar dari rumah sakit. so, silahkan di baca...!

Night in Fairy Hills

Di fairy tail, erza terkenal paling di takuti kebanyakan laki – laki guild itu. mereka yang mencari masalah, hanya akan menghabiskan waktu di ruang kesehatan guild akibat pukulan keras dari erza sang titania. tapi, takkan ada yang menyangka bahwa erza memiliki kegiatan malam rahasia.

semua bermula ketika gray yang lupa membawa kalung kesayangannya dari rumah erza. kran air di rumahnya sedang bermasalah dan lagi dalam perbaikan dan erza pun memperbolehkan gray menumpang mandi di apartemennya. agar tidak di ketahuan oleh ibu pemilik dan juga para gadis - gadis di fairy hills, gray memilih pergi ke sana pada malam hari. berbagai rintangan dilakukan penyihir es itu apalagi saat melewati kamar apartemen milik juvia, sangat menyusahkan jika juvia mengetahuinya dan berteriak - teriak memanggil namanya yang membuat reputasinya jatuh di kalangan lelaki se- fairy tail.

sialnya setelah bersusah payah ke dalam fairy hills, kamar erza dalam ke adaan terkunci. " owh SHIIIIIT! " ucap gray setelah keluar dari pintu gerbang fairy hills. awalnya gray ingin menyerah, tapi hal itu malah berubah ketika dibenaknya melintas sebuah ide untuk masuk lewat jendela kamar erza.

dengan _ice mage-nya _(nggak tau apa yang di bikin, mungkin tangga es (^_^)!) gray pun berhasil masuk tanpa membuat ricuh sedikit pun. kini gray pun segera bergegas secepat mungkin menemukan kalungnya yang tergantung di kamar mandi erza. tiba - tiba, gray mendengar seseorang memutarkan kunci pada pintu masuk apartemen itu _" oh tidak! erza sudah pulang! " _fikir gray panik. saking paniknya, gray melupakan kalungnya yang hampir berhasil di genggamnya dan bersembunya di balik salah satu baju zirah di dekat tempat tidur erza.

" hoam! lelahnya..." ucap erza sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk merenggangkan otot tubuhnya. erza pun memutuskan untuk mandi. gray tampak begitu lega dan begitu kesal. lega karena dirinya tidak di ketahui erza dan kesal karena kalungnya dia lupakan apalagi erza sedang mandi, memerlukan waktu lama untuk mengambil kalungnya.

gray mulai mengantuk, " dasar perempuan! mandinya terlalu lama " batin gray. beberapa menit kemudian, erza keluar dengan berbalut handuk sabmil berdiri di depan kaca miliknya. rambut scarlet-nya di biarkan terurai setengah basah membuat gray bersemu merah dan perlahan - lahan membangkitkan kelaki - lakiannya.

erza pun duduk di tempat tidurnya. " hari ini, aku sangat keterlaluan dengan para laki - laki di guild. hanya karena cake ku tumpah, aku menghajar mereka habis - habisan " ucap erza kepada dirinya sendiri yang tidak diketahuinya di dengar gray. gray sendiri pun hanya tersenyum tak menyangka seorang erza juga bisa menyesali perbuatannya ( lagu dari author: erza juga manusia, punya rasa, punya hati. jadi samakan dia dengan mirajene hehe...! ). " jadi, aku seharusnya dapat hukuman dari mereka " tambah erza yang kini mulai melepas handuknya kemudian mulai meremas kedua dadanya di sertai pilinan - pilinan membuat pandangannya menjadi sayu dan semburat merah menghiasi wajah cantiknya. gray pun mulai panas dingin oleh pemandangan indah oleh erza, lelaki mana pun pasti akan menyukainya.

" siapa pun, hukum ak- AHHH...! " erza mulai berfantasi. erza sedang bermasturbasi. miss-V nya mulai basah akibat rangsangan yang di buatnya dari pilinan - pilinan dan remasan di dadanya. erza lalu membuka kedua kakinya lebar - lebar tepat di depan salah satu baju zirah yang menjadi tempat persembunyian gray. libido penyihir es itu kini benar - benar naik namun tetap berusaha untuk mengendalikan dirinya. _" tenang gray, tenang! jangan sampai terbuai dengan pemandangan itu "_ semangat gray dalam hati. _tidak berhasil! _ketika jari - jari tangan erza mulai menyentuh miss-V nya. "ahh... j-jangan hukum aku di tempat itu mmm..mmm... ahhhh...! ahhhh...!" erza mulai mendesah - desah nikmat merasa rabaan jarinya pada clitorisnya. di tambah dengan rabaan - rabaan di payudaranya. cairan - cairan cinta mulai membasahi di sekitar miss-v dan pantatnya menabah kenikmatan kegiatan malam erza._  
_

seperti kehilangan rasa takutnya terhadap erza, gray tersenyum licik dan keluar dari persembunyiannya berjalan ke arah erza.

" sepertinya kau memang berbakat menjadi penulis novel seperti lucy, erza. khayalan mu sangat bagus! " ucap gray. erza yang menyadari adanya gray pun panik dan terkejut. " G-GRAY?! sejak kapan kau di sini? " ucap erza bersemu merah dan terkejut. erza lalu mengeluarkan pedangnya untuk membuat gray takut tapi malah membuat gray makin tersenyum licik. " hei erza, tidak baik menakut - nakuti ku seperti itu terus. berbaik hatilah dengan ku agar berita memalukan ini tidak tersebar di fairy tail bahwa sang titania suka masturbasi "

erza pun mengembalikan pedangnya di sihir requip-nya dengan terpaksa. wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal, baru pertama kalinya dia dikalahkan oleh laki - laki. apalagi laki - laki itu gray, orang sering sekali mendapat pukulan darinya. " kau m-mau apa dari ku? " tanya erza sambil memalingkan wajahnya. " tentu saja mewakili laki - laki di fairy tail untuk menghukum mu " jawab gray. erza makin melebarkan matanya, terkejut akan maksud gray dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya.

" tidak! aku tidak akan mau di hukum oleh orang seperti mu gray! "

" baiklah, hukuman di mulai! " ucap gray mendekati erza. tangan kekarnya menahan kedua tangan erza membuat gadis itu terbaring di bawah tubuh gray.

" h-hei tunggu! kita bicarakan baik- mhmmmm...! " erza belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, gray menciumnya. ciuman pertama erza yang kini di ambil gray. gray tidak tinggal diam, ciumannya kini meramba di telinga, leher, kemudian mulai menjelajahi kedua dada erza yang menantang. " ahh... ahh...! gray h-hentikan gray AHHH...! " erza mulai kehilangan kendali akibat gray menggigit - gigit ujung dadanya sambil tangan kanannya meraba dada lainnya. setelah puas, gray menurunkan kepalanya di depan miss-V erza. " tidak! TIDAK! jangan di tempat itu gray! " erza memohon - mohon. gray menghiraukannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke miss-v merah berkedut - kedut itu. menjilati dan menggigit clitoris erza dengan pelan, lidahnya memasuki bagian lubang yang semakin basah.

" ah... ahhhh gray aku... aku keluarr... AAAAH...! " teriak erza menikmati climaks - nya sementara gray menjilat - jilati cairan yang banyak keluar.

" kau tidak perlu malu di hadapan ku, erza. bagaimana? kau siap dengan hukuman ku yang pertama? "

" h-hukuman?! jadi ini belum hukuman?! " ucap erza yang kelelahan.

" tentu saja, itu hanya pemanasan. hukuman mu malam ini, menjadi budak sex ku. erza! " jawab gray sambil melucuti celananya dan memperlihatkan kejantanannya yan sudah sangat tegang. belum menunggu keputusan erza, gray segera memasukannya ke miss-v erza. sedikit susah memasukannya karena erza masih perawan. " g-gray sakit! sakit! " tangis erza sambil memeluk gray. beberapa saat kemudian, sakit itu berubah menjadi sebuah kenikmatan.

" gray... gray... ini sangat nikmat aah...! ahhh... terus... jangan berhenti gray! " erza merasa kenikmatan, kemudian menarik kepala gray dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke gray yang dengan nikmat menjelajahi isi mulut erza. saliva mereka menyatu. gray lalu menarik tubuh erza dalam posisi menungging. " gray ahhh... gray...! "

" sepertinya kau sangat menikmatinya, erza "

" ya, ini nikmat - sangat nikmat! lebih cepat gray! hahhh...ahhhh...!"

" baiklah, aku akan memberikan kenikmatan yang lain "

gray menarik erza lagi tapi dalam posisi erza di atasnya. erza menaik turunkan tubuhnya sedangkan gray asik meraba dan menghisap - hisap payudara erza. "hhh... gray, aku... aku.. keluar "

" aku juga... hah... hah..! "

AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH...!

* * *

" tadi sungguh nikmat gray "

" benarkah? aku juga merasakan hal yang sama "

" jadi, apakah aku akan mejadi budak sex mu untuk selamanya? "

" tidak, aku bohong. sebenarnya aku ke sini hanya untuk mengambil kalung ku yang ketinggalan. mana mungkin aku rela menjadikanmu budak sex pribadi. aku tidak akan semesum itu jika kau tidak melakukannya. maaf jika aku menyelinap ke tempat mu diam - diam. aku juga akan melupakan kejadian tadi dan takkan ku beritahukan kepada yang lain " jelas gray menyesal. erza tersenyum kemudian memeluk gray. wangi tubuh gray sangat di sukainya.

" bodoh! kebiasaan mu sehari - hari pun sering membuat ku terangsang. gray, aku mencintai mu. kau boleh ke sini jika menginginkannya " ucap erza, mengakuinya.

" bolehkah, aku menjadi pacar mu. erza? " tanya gray.

" tentu! " jawab erza. gray pun menciumnya.

END

* * *

fuiiiih... akhirnya selesai juga. jangan lupa review ya...! minna i love u :)


End file.
